


This Feels Right and I'm Letting It

by whatabeautifulmess



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone's alive AU, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulmess/pseuds/whatabeautifulmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren Walker splits his time between university and the café near campus where he works. There's a comforting routine to every day - repetitive tasks, regular customers - and he doesn't think he needs anything else. But maybe change is the best thing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feels Right and I'm Letting It

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on this tumblr post: http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/92331787165/yo-wheres-the-in-the-flesh-coffee-shop-au-huh
> 
> Title from 10am Gare du Nord by Keaton Henson, because I am Obvious McObvious.
> 
> Side note: I decided for the purposes of this fic, Rick doesn't exist. I didn't want to kill anyone, but nor did I want to lessen his and Kieren's feelings for one another by just having them part ways when Rick went into the army.

“Mornin’ handsome.”

Kieren smiled when he felt Amy’s hands pinch his waist, and he turned around to face her. “Hi, Amy.”

“Like the dress?” she asked, spinning in a circle. “It’s new.”

“I love it, but I’m not sure Connie’ll feel the same. We have a uniform, Amy.”

Amy scoffed. “Connie adores me, she won’t mind. And you look gorgeous in your uniform, Kieren Walker, but it’s too green for me. Washes me out.”

“If you’re sure,” Kieren said, still smiling. They had this conversation every morning. “At least put an apron on, or you’ll get coffee all down your skirt.”

“Always looking out for me, you are,” Amy replied, leaning across and kissing Kieren lightly on the cheek before waltzing off to grab an apron and tie it firmly around her waist. “Now, what’re we doing today?”

“I was just going to get the stuff to fill the display case, so if you could stay out here, keep an eye on things?” Kieren suggested. “Maybe write the specials up on the board, too.”

Amy was about to nod in agreement when the bell above the door tinkled, and her eyes widened when she saw who was entering the shop. “No, don’t worry, I’ll go out the back. Your handwriting’s much nicer than mine, anyway.” She had slipped through the door to the kitchen, setting it swinging, before Kieren could say a word.

He glanced up to see who had entered, and sighed. Philip. Of course. He fixed a smile on his face.

“Morning, Philip. What can I get for you?”

Philip, who was attempting to peer through the tiny, circular window in the door to the kitchen, startled at the sound of Kieren’s voice.

“Oh, uh...just a tea, please.”

“Milk?” Kieren asked, although he already knew the answer. Philip Wilson always came in at the same time to order the same thing, and had done so every day during the two months Kieren had been working here.

“Please. And one sugar.”

Kieren nodded, and set to making the tea. He’d filled the teapot and left it to brew just before Amy had walked in, so it didn’t take him long to make up Philip’s tea, setting the cup on a saucer and stirring until the sugar dissolved.

“Is, uh...is Amy Dyer not working today?” Philip asked as he watched Kieren tap the spoon against the rim of the cup.

“She’s busy at the moment,” Kieren said. Another ritual with Philip.

Kieren handed him the cup and Philip took his usual seat in the far corner of the shop, drinking his tea quickly whilst he skimmed the newspaper. Kieren glanced over at him every now and then as he wiped down the counters and wrote the soup of the day on the blackboard fixed to the wall.

When Philip finally gathered up his things and left, the bell jangling cheerfully behind him, Kieren called to Amy that she could come out now. She did so immediately.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she said, flinging her arms around Kieren in a hug. “You’re the best BFF a girl could ask for, Kieren Walker.”

“So I’m the best Best Friend Forever?”

“Exactly,” Amy said with a grin. “Now be a love and help me bring the cakes through, now Philip’s gone?”

“He asked for you again,” Kieren said as he followed Amy into the kitchen. “He always asks for you.” Amy gave a little shudder and picked up two cake stands, one holding a Victoria Sponge and the other a chocolate cake frosted with thick layers of ganache. “Couldn’t you just speak to him once? I think he really likes you.”

“No.” Amy turned to face Kieren, looking as if her hands would be on her hips if they weren’t already full. “After we spent the night together that one time, he said we shouldn’t ever speak of it. Didn’t want it getting ‘round that he’d shagged me. I don’t know what he thinks he’s playing at now,” she said, shouldering her way back through the door and setting the two cake stands on the counter, “but I’m not falling for it.”

Kieren grabbed the two remaining cakes and followed her out into the shop. “I’m really sorry he did that to you, Amy,” he said quietly, putting the stands he was holding down next to the others.

Amy looked up from where she was sliding open the glass door of the display case. “Not your fault, handsome,” she said. “It’s all right, though, I’m too good for him anyway. And it’d mean the wedding would be off.”

“Whose wedding?”

“Ours, silly!” Amy said. “Or have you moved on from little old me?”

“‘Course I haven’t.”

“Good job too, since you’re the love of my life, Kieren Walker. But I do think the rest of the world should hurry up and realise how gorgeous you are.”

“I don’t think anyone’s going to, Amy,” Kieren said, handing Amy the cakes to put in the case. She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued anyway. “And I’m okay with that. Who needs romance when I’ve got a best friend as lovely as you?” Amy stood up and closed the case, and Kieren hugged her sideways, squeezing his arms around her waist.

“You charmer,” Amy said, grinning brightly. “Now, come on, let’s go get those pastries out. Connie’ll have a fit if we try and serve customers burnt croissants.”

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

The rest of the morning was quiet, as it was every Sunday. Students don’t get up early unless they have to, and at that moment Kieren wished he could join them. He liked his job, and the money coming in was useful, but he’d have liked a lie-in of a weekend every once in a while.

Covering a yawn with his hand, he moved into the kitchen to start washing up, leaving Amy slumped in a chair reading a magazine. Occasionally she would scoff as she flipped a page, if the article was particularly ridiculous.

“Why does anyone care what she wore?” he heard her say as he rinsed out a mug. “No one’s heard of her anyway.”

He was drying the last saucer, about to put it away in the cupboard, when he heard the bell jangle. He checked his watch - 11.30am. A little early for the lunch rush. Amy could handle it, of course, and she’d shout if she needed him, but he kept an ear turned towards the door as he bustled around the kitchen, tidying a few things away.

“Mr. Monroe!” he heard Amy exclaim excitedly. “How are you?”

“I’m fine Amy, thanks for askin’,” came a man’s deep voice, a soft lilt to the words. “But I’ve told you before, you can call me Simon, ‘specially when we’re not in a seminar.”

“Well, all right then, _Simon_. What can I get for you?”

“A coffee, please, Amy. And...go on, I’ll have a slice of that chocolate cake as well.”

Kieren dried his hands on a towel plucked from the hook on the wall, then shuffled sideways so that he could see out into the shop, but couldn’t be seen himself.

The man he’d heard - Simon - was leaning casually against the counter, watching Amy make his coffee and put a slice of cake on a plate for him. As she slid the plate and mug towards him across the countertop, he asked, “You here all by yourself, then, Amy?”

“Oh no,” Amy said brightly, accepting the five pound note that Simon handed to her. “My best friend works here with me.”

“That must be nice for you.”

“In fact,” Amy continued, as if Simon hadn’t spoken, “I reckon you’d get on brilliantly. Just a sec!”

Kieren barely had time to move away from the door before Amy was careening into the room at top speed.

“Come on!” she said, grabbing his wrists and dragging him gently towards the door. “There’s someone I’m _dying_ for you to meet.”

“Amy...” Kieren started, but she had pulled him into the shop before he could even form the end of that sentence.

“Simon, I’d like you to meet Kieren Walker,” Amy said proudly.

“He the best friend you were talkin’ ‘bout?” Simon asked.

Amy nodded, turning to Kieren. “Simon’s a Ph.D student here, he leads one of my discussion groups. He’s _amazing_ , much better than Doctor Glazebrook. ” Kieren offered her a smile, glancing up at Simon. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of him, standing there in a slouchy jumper and watching Kieren intently.

“You flatter me, Amy. Doctor Glazebrook’s a good lecturer, and his research is first class.” Simon turned to Kieren, smiling. “It’s very nice to meet you, Kieren,” he said, picking up his mug and plate and taking a seat at a table near the door.

Amy went back to her magazine, sighing and shaking her head every few pages. Kieren stifled a giggle as he added more sugar packets to the basket on the counter.

“Why do you keep reading those things if you hate them so much?” he asked her.

“Morbid curiosity,” she said. “Now go wipe down the tables, will you?”

“Why don’t you go wipe down the tables if they need doing?”

“Because,” said Amy as the front door opened, “I’m serving customers.” She grinned brightly at him. Kieren stuck his tongue out, but grabbed the cloth and started to clean the tables, starting with those closest to the counter. Every now and then he would look up as he moved from table to table, and every time, he found Simon watching him.

“Everything all right?” he asked, when he reached the table next to Simon’s.

“Fine.”

Kieren nodded and got back to work. He skipped over the table Simon was sitting at and moved to the one on his other side, the last in the room. Once he had finished wiping it clean he stood up and dried his hands on his apron. He just caught Simon’s gaze flicker away from him.

“Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Yeah, of course. Everything’s great.”

“Okay then,” Kieren said, tucking his cloth into the strings of his apron. He could have left, gone back behind the counter with Amy, but he didn’t move, instead standing uncertainly by the chair across from Simon’s.

“You could sit down, if you want,” Simon suggested. He was clearly serious.

Kieren was silent for several moments. “I couldn’t,” he said eventually. “There’s...stuff to do.” He gestured vaguely behind him, towards Amy and the now-empty shop. Simon’s eyebrows rose as he looked around, but he didn’t say anything.

“‘Course you can, dumb-dumb,” Amy chimed in from across the room. “It’s quiet as the grave in here, so I think I’ll be able to cope. It’s time for your break anyway.” She motioned for him to sit down. “The two of you need to come back best friends, okay? You _have_ to like each other.”

Kieren slid into the seat opposite Simon with saying a word. He still wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted to do this, but it was almost impossible to argue with Amy once she’d got an idea in her head, and he could never bear to disappoint her. Besides, Simon was undeniably... _intriguing_ , even if Kieren hadn’t made up his mind about him yet.

“So, Kieren,” Simon said once they’d both taken a seat, “how long have y’known Amy for?”

Kieren glanced up at Simon, then back down at the tabletop, making patterns out of the flecks in the Formica. He wasn’t used to anyone watching him so closely. “A while,” he said, looking up again. “We’re from the same village. She’s a few years older than me, but...she got sick and had to leave college until she got better. We were in the same year after that.”

Simon nodded along as if he knew most of this, which he probably did. It had seemed like he and Amy got on well, from what Kieren had heard of their conversation, and Amy didn’t tend to hold back from sharing things with people she liked and trusted.

“Amy said you teach her?” Kieren continued. “So, you’re in the English department, then?”

“He teaches on that theology module I’m taking, Handsome,” Amy said, appearing over Kieren’s shoulder with a mug of tea for him. “I told you all about it.”

“The one about Revelations?” Kieren asked.

“That’s the one. It’s so interesting. You should come along to the lecture he’s giving in a couple of weeks!”

“We’d be happy to have you, Kieren,” Simon said.

Kieren shook his head. “It’s not really my thing,” he explained. “I mean, I’m not religious.”

“I’m not really religious either, dumb-dumb,” Amy said, nudging Kieren with her elbow. “Not, like, go-to-church-every-Sunday, pray-everyday kind of religious.”

“But you believe in God, Amy! I’m an atheist!”

“You don’t need to be religious to study theology,” said Simon. “I teach plenty of students who don’t believe in God at all, but who find the topics we discuss interesting. Some end up believing by the end of the course, but I see just as many who start off religious and lose their faith.”

“What about you?” Kieren asked quietly.

Simon shrugged. “On and off,” he said. “I was raised a good Catholic boy, but that went right out the window whilst I was a teenager. Now...the idea of a God is comforting, y’know? I don’t go in for all the bells an’ whistles of a Catholic service any more, but I do believe.”

He continued looking at Kieren once he had finished speaking, not even breaking eye contact to pick up his mug and take a sip of his coffee.

“Kieren!” called a voice from the kitchen. “Come out here and help me, would you?”

“That’ll be Connie,” Kieren said, jumping to his feet. “I should go see what she wants.” He slipped past Amy and rushed across the shop, feeling Simon’s eyes on his back the whole way to the kitchen door.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

When Kieren came back out into the shop half an hour later, Simon was gone. Amy caught his gaze lingering on Simon’s table, now clear of any evidence he had been there.

“Did you like him?” she asked. “Please say you did; he  _definitely_ liked you.”

“I’m not sure yet, Amy,” Kieren said. “We didn’t talk for that long.”

Amy looked at him sharply. “He didn’t offend you, did he? All that religion talk? ‘Cause I know you don’t like to talk about that kind of thing.”

“It’s fine, Amy. Promise.”

“Okay then,” Amy said. “But, honestly, you’re going to feel so silly for not liking him straight away once you get to know him properly. And you will come to one of his lectures with me, won’t you?”

“We’ll see, Amy.”

“I’m taking that as a yes, Kieren Walker."

“It’s a _maybe_.”

“But _I_ know you mean yes.”

Kieren smiled at her back as she danced through the door to the kitchen, until the bell above the entrance rang and demanded his attention.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Kieren had eyed the windows nervously when it started storming whilst he was in the library, but it had stopped raining by the time he left. The wind, however, had picked up, and he was battling his way up-hill back to his halls when a large gust ripped his portfolio case from his hands and sent it cartwheeling away from him up the path.

“Fuck,” he said, running after it immediately. He managed to reach it before any of the papers that had been inside blew out of reach, and he was just putting everything back carefully when a familiar voice called out, “Oi, homo!”

Kieren turned on instinct - he was the only person around - just in time to be hit in the face by a wave of muddy water. He heard Gary Kendal laughing as his car sped away.

“Dick,” he muttered, shaking himself off. His clothes were ruined, but his body had shielded his portfolio from the worst of splash, which was what really mattered.

“Kieren? You need any help?”

Simon. Of course.

“I’m fine. Didn’t realise it was so windy, is all.”

Simon didn’t say anything for a long moment. Eventually Kieren got up off the ground and turned to face him. His eyebrows were raised in clear disbelief.

“Or that it rained so much earlier.”

Simon still didn’t say anything, instead opening his bag and pulling out a towel. He offered it to Kieren, who took it hesitantly.

“You sure?”

Simon nodded. “I was going to the gym, but forgot they were closed for refurbishment. I don’t need the towel, but you look like you could do with one.” He knelt down as Kieren dried himself off as best as he could, picking up the few loose sheets of paper that Kieren hadn’t managed to gather up before Gary had driven past.

“Are these going to be all right?” Simon asked.

Kieren handed Simon the towel and took the papers from him. He frowned as he looked them over; many were splattered with mud, and the ink and paint had run in splotches.

“A couple of them might be okay,” he said, “but I’m going to have to re-do the rest or I won’t have enough in my portfolio, and they’ll never come out that good again.” He huffed a heavy sigh, feeling like he wanted to scream.

“So you’ll do something different, and it’ll be just as good,” Simon said. “I don’t know a lot about art, but you’re clearly very talented, Keiren.”

“I’m nothing special.”

Simon smiled indulgently. “Don’t they always say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder?” he asked. “I think your artwork is good, Kieren. Even covered in mud.”

“T-thanks.”

“Now, where are you headed? I can walk you there if you like.”

Kieren shook his head. “You don’t need to do that. You’re probably busy, and I’m just going home. It’s only up the road a bit.”

“I don’t have anything planned, I can come if you want me to.”

“Thank you, but I’m fine, honest.”

“If you insist. You will come to my lecture, though, won’t you?” Simon asked. “It’s been great seein’ you again, but the circumstances could’ve been better. I’d like to have chance to talk to you properly.”

Kieren felt his cheeks heat up and hoped that Simon didn’t notice his blush.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I’ll have to see how busy I am. But I’ll try.”

The smile Simon gave him in response was brilliant, and Kieren realised that he’d do a lot more than sit through a theology lecture to see it again.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Once he’d got out of the shower, Kieren sat down at his desk, art supplies spread out in front of him. He picked up a pencil, then put it down and reached for his phone instead.

_**To: Amy** When’s Simon’s lecture?_

Amy’s reply was immediate.

_**From: Amy** A week on Thursday at 2. I’ll pick you up._

_**From: Amy** Yay!! :D_

 

 

 

_..._

 

 

 

 

And then suddenly, Simon was everywhere.

He was coming out of the library just as Kieren was going in, smiling at him and waving. He was just ahead of Kieren in the queue at the supermarket. He was a step behind Amy when Kieren met her in the Humanities building. He came into the café almost every day for coffee and a slice of cake, making sure to sit close to the counter so he could talk to Kieren and Amy easily as he ate; even if he couldn’t stay, he dropped by anyway to talk for a little while. More than once, Connie had asked after “that young man, the one who’s so fond of Kieren.” Kieren blushed every time.

Amy never worked on Wednesdays, using the time off to travel back to Roarton and visit her grandmother, so Kieren was sitting behind the counter by himself, working on a sketch of Simon.

He had found himself absent-mindedly sketching the line of Simon’s jaw or the curve of his nose more than once over the last few days, but he had always stopped himself the moment he noticed, crumpling up the paper and throwing it away. He didn’t want to think about why Simon was his new go-to model.

But today he let himself draw. Better to get this out of his system so he could move on before he got hurt.

He had almost started to think that there was something in the way Amy smirked at him whenever Simon came into the café, in the way Simon watched him so intently. But then he walked past Simon sitting outside the library, looking at the dark-haired woman next to him in just the same way, and he felt sick to his stomach.

He brought his pencil up to shade in the hollows around the eyes when he heard the kitchen door behind him creak open. He turned, expecting it to be Connie back from the shops, and came face-to-face with Simon.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was walking past and saw Connie struggling with some bags, so I stopped to help. Is that me?” Simon asked, nodding at the sketchbook open on Kieren’s lap. Kieren slammed it closed immediately.

“I didn’t mind,” Simon continued. “It was incredible, Kieren, thank you for drawing me.”

Kieren’s shoulders uncurled a little at the praise. “It’s not finished yet, and it’s just a quick sketch.”

“It’s still much better than anything I could ever do. I meant it when when I said you were an amazing artist.”

Kieren blushed a little, but refused to acknowledge it. “Can I get you anything?” he asked instead.

“Not today,” Simon replied. “I have a lot to do, so I should get home. I’m glad I caught you, though: I saw you walk past the library this afternoon, but I was busy, so I didn’t get a chance to stop you.”

“I saw you, too,” Kieren said. Quick and all at once, like taking off a plaster. “The girl you were with...she was pretty.”

“Ameera?” Simon seemed confused by the question. “I s’pose so, yes. Not really my type, though, y’know?” He smiled. “D’you know her?”

Kieren shook his head distractedly, thinking everything over. “No, I’ve never met her before.”

Simon gave Kieren an odd look, as if he wasn’t sure what was going on inside Kieren’s head, but would have given anything to find out. “Well, I should get going. Will I see you tomorrow? At the lecture?”

Kieren looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah, I think you will.”

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Just to be sure, Kieren pulled his phone out of his pocket once Simon had left and sent a text to Amy.

_**To: Amy** Simon is gay, right?_

_**From: Amy** What do you think he’s been doing the last two weeks?_

_**To: Amy** Seriously, though._

_**From: Amy** Of course he is, silly!_

_**From: Amy** Why did you even need to ask?_

_**To: Amy** It’s not important. See you tomorrow :)_

 

 

 

_..._

 

 

 

“I am not sitting at the front, Amy.”

“Why not? Simon’d love to see you there, I know he would.”

“I don’t want to draw attention to myself. I’m just going to sit near the back and listen quietly.”

Amy sighed. “Fine. As you best friend, I suppose I have to sit with you.”

“You don’t,” Kieren said, “but I’d like you to.”

“How can I argue with a face like that?” Amy said, pinching Kieren’s cheek. “Come on, then, handsome, let’s go get a seat before all the good ones are taken.”

Kieren sat quietly, listening to Amy chatter away to the people sitting around them. She was just introducing him to the girl sitting behind him, Sarah, when he was distracted by Simon entering the room.

“Nice to meet you, Sarah,” he said absently, watching Simon cross to the lectern. He ignored Amy’s elbow jabbing into his ribs.

As Simon began the lecture, Kieren leant forwards, resting his elbows on his knees, and blocked out everything and everyone else.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

"I have to run, handsome," Amy said as the lecture ended, standing up. "You going to be all right by yourself?"

"'Course I will, Amy. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, then," she said, bending down to drop a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later."

After Amy had left, Kieren remained in his seat for several minutes, watching Simon pack away his notes as he waited for everyone else to leave. He didn't stand up until they were alone.

"Kieren!" Simon said when he noticed Kieren approaching him. "You came. Did you like it?"

Kieren opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of the words. Instead he found himself striding towards Simon, stopping, breathless, right in front of him. He paused for barely a moment before he tugged Simon in by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him.

Simon seemed surprised, but kissed back eagerly, cupping Kieren's face in his hands.

Kieren pulled back, resting his forehead against Simon's.

"I don't agree with most of the examples you discussed," he said softly. "They don't even reference Revelations, you can't jump to conclusions like that."

"Duly noted," Simon said dryly. Kieren stopped him from saying anything more by kissing him again.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Kieren was about to start cashing up when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_**From: Simon** So I’m picking you up from the café at 5?_

_**To: Simon** Make it half past, we’re not quite done yet._

_**From: Simon** OK then. See you in a bit x_

Kieren traced his thumb over the ‘x’ at the end of Simon’s text, knowing that his smile was wide and giddy. And sure enough -

“What’re you grinning at, handsome?” Amy called from across the room, where she was wiping down tables.

Kieren looked up from his phone. “I’ve got a date tonight,” he said.

Kieren knew Amy wanted to question him, wring every last detail out of him, but she was interrupted by the shop door opening with a cheerful jingle. Kieren took one look at the man who walked in and darted out into the kitchen.

“Hello, Amy,” he heard Philip say. “How are you?”

“What d’you want, Philip? We’re about to close.”

“No, I don’t want a drink or anything.”

“Well, why are you here, then?” Amy snapped, impatient now.

“I wanted to apologise,” Philip said. “I was awful to you, immature and stupid. I get it if you don’t want to see me again, but I needed you to know that I’m sorry and...you’re beautiful, Amy Dyer.”

Everything was silent for a long time after Philip stopped speaking. Kieren was on the verge of going back out there to make sure that Amy was okay when Philip said, “Okay, well I’ll just be going, then -”

“Come back here at this time tomorrow,” Amy said, interrupting him. “Come back and...and we’ll see.”

“Yes, of course, yes,” Philip babbled. Kieren heard Amy laugh loudly.

“If you really don’t want anything, off you go. I told you we were trying to close up.”

Once Philip had left, Kieren poked his head around the kitchen door. “Safe to come back in?”

Amy glared at him playfully. “You’re lucky I love you, Kieren Walker, or you’d be in trouble for that.”

“Everything worked out, didn’t it?” Kieren said. “But, seriously, you’re all right, aren’t you?”

“Just fine, I promise.”

“Happy?”

“That too,” Amy said, shoving Kieren’s shoulder gently. “And how about you, Mr. “I’ve got a date tonight”? Who’s the lucky person?”

“Simon.”

“My Simon? I _knew_ it!”

“What other Simon do we both know? Look, he’s here now,” Kieren said, nodding towards the door.

“When I said you two had to be best friends, I didn’t mean for you to seduce him,” Amy said to Simon as soon as he entered the café.

“There was no seducing, Amy, Jesus,” Kieren said.

“I think what I’ve seen the last couple of weeks counts as seducing.”

Kieren groaned loudly as he picked up his jacket and walked over to Simon, but Simon just laughed, taking Kieren’s hand once he was close enough.

“Look at you two, being all adorable together!” Amy cooed. “You take care of my BFF, all right?”

“I wouldn’t dare do anything else,” Simon said seriously.

“Now, off you go! Have fun!”

“Are you sure you’ll be all right closing up by yourself?” Kieren asked. “Because I can stay if you need me to, Simon was early.”

“It’s fine, _honestly_. I’ll just ask you to return the favour one day. Now go!” she said, shooing them out of the shop with a wave of her hands.

“You look great,” Simon said when Kieren paused to slip his jacket on.

“No I don’t,” Kieren countered. “I look like I’ve been on my feet all day.”

“It’s a very fetching look on you,” Simon insisted, his hands moving to Kieren’s waist to steady him as he leant up on his toes.

“Really?” Kieren said, lips an inch from Simon’s. “I’ll make sure to work eight hour shifts more often.”

“I think there are some flaws in that plan,” Simon murmured. Kieren kissed him instead of replying.

 


End file.
